In games, simulations, and other software utilizing a simulated spatial environment, the actions of one entity may affect the behavior and appearance of other entities in the simulated spatial environment. For instance, if one entity explodes, all other entities within a reasonable range might need to be updated so each can react appropriately to the explosion. These updates can happen concurrently across multiple threads within the same or multiple processes, which means that as the number of updates increases, so may also the latency. Additionally, each time behavior occurs within a region that can affect its entities, a client, game engine, database, or other entity administrator must determine which entities are affected in order to perform the updates. This is an expensive operation to perform each time an update to any entity may be necessary, and as simulation scale increases, the number of updates increases quadratically. Existing database technologies are unable to sustain necessary persistence, normal and spatial query capabilities, streaming queries, scalability, throughput, and consistency for large scale simulations. Improvements to database technology are needed.